


Ida's Imagines

by Lenja98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Couch Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Makeup, Married Couple, Married Life, Meet-Cute, So Married, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98
Summary: Just short imagines (one shots) about Tom Hardy, promotes comes from a friend.





	1. Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> All the pictures in the this work belongs to the orginal owners/photographers.

You and Tom lived on the outskirts of town, which meant there were forest around your house. It’s early summer and you had been feeling stressed because of workload. And Tom as the caring husband he is, knew just what you might need. You were sitting by the kitchen table trying to cram in more work, when you heard Tom screaming from the front of the house.

“Darlin’ get out here I have something I need help with!”

“Tom, I’m sorry but I really don’t have time right now!”

“Please, love I think you might even like this assistance mission!”

You let out a frustrated sigh as you resigned to your fate of going out to help Tom. But stopped short on the porch. 

Cause there in the sunlight was Tom on the motorcycle.

“What’s all this Tom?”

“Well I know how stressed you’ve been lately. And today it’s saturday so I thought way don’t we go for a ride. Just a ride anywhere the road take us, how does that sound?”

You thought of his suggestion, while trying to battle the little voice who said the work won’t do itself. But this is Tom the love of your life, and as long as you had him things was easier. So you went to him and climbed up behind and said with a smile evident in your voice.

“Well get going then”

“All right love”

And the motorcycle sped away towards the highway.


	2. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures in the this work belongs to the orginal owners/photographers.

“Tom! I’m home!” You screamed as you threw your keys in the bowl in the hallway.

“In here love!”

You went into the living room. And there, in the relatively dim light, book in hand was Tom.

Tom patted the space beside him on the couch, and said.

“Come here you look exhausted.”

You sat down on the couch and looked at him, he looked so soft and cute in the lightning. He looks very kissable you thought to yourself. Eyes flicking down to Tom’s lips and then up to his eyes again.

Tom was thinking the same thing and leaned in close to your face.

“Can I have a kiss, love?”

The rest of the evening was spent just cuddling and kissing on the couch, with the tv on in the background neither of you paying it any attention.

  
This is a very good ending to a hard day you thought.      


	3. The Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures in the this work belongs to the orginal owners/photographers.

It was a saturday evening, and you and Tom were out with friends at a pub. You on principle didn’t drink. But Tom was on his 4th beer, laughing away at something one of his mates said. His cheeks holding a slight tinge of red, due to the alcohol. Looking at him smiling in front of you, that’s when you just felt this huge surge of love. Love for this man, love for your boyfriend of 3 years. He noticed the surprised but happy look on you face and said.

 “What is it love?”

 “Nothing special dear, just thinking of how much I love you”

 “Aww love you to, so so much.”

 

The rest of the company smiled fondly at the two you.

It was a good night out in many ways.


	4. The interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures in the this work belongs to the orginal owners/photographers.

          

Tom wasn't really sure he wanted to answer the question he’d just been given. He was at an interview for yet another talk show. Usually people asking about you, his darlin, wasn't a problem. But those were also people he worked with at the time, it was different than this. 

You and Tom had talked a lot how you wanted the relationship to go with the outside world, since you had a more mundane work than he did.

After carefully thinking it over Tom opened his mouth and went.  

“Well I mean isn’t that sorta personal to ask? But to answer you truthfully anyway, because I am a good person.  Yeah I love her and she loves me. Despite the trouble of me being famous and very popular among other women. No we are not the rocks, strong as ever.”

After that statement the interview moved away from that specific topic and continued on.

It was time to wrap up and as finishing question, and slight apology from the interviewer’s side, the question was about what Tom loved about you.

Tom smiled a warm smile and started gushing about all the things he valued about you. From how you could make the best pancakes, to being the best comfort one could ask for. The more he talked about you the happier he got. One had to be blind not to see the love he felt for his significant other.

 


	5. A day at work

Since Tom was so famous he was gone a lot, which usually meant you home all alone. But this time it was different. Today Tom wanted to take you with him since it was a pretty empty work schedule. Only a GQ photoshoot and the afternoon was free. Days with not much to do was rare to say the least and especially in this line of work.

The other reason besides you being home alone, was your interest in art. You could sometimes be found drawing around the apartment for hours on end. On the couch, in bed, out on the balcony. Coming to a photoshoot was a perfect opportunity to learn more about good color and light relations, and placement of focus.  

You stood behind the photographer trying to take in all that needs to be prepared before any photos can actually be taken. Tom was stood in the middle of the studio with a gray blanket suspended behind him, all the whilst the photographer was trying to get the light settings right.

Tom looked over at you and smiled, you were so pretty, all concentrated and excited. He knew with utmost certainty this is the person he loves and wants in his life. If he could he would take you with him on everything, but you had a job you liked and friends at home. He couldn’t just whisk you away from all that.

You looked up from the equipment and gave him a small wave, and a smile. At the same time the cameraman hollered.

“Okay people get in position, Tom stop looking lovestruck, serious is the way we are going with here.”

 


	6. Gifts

You were sitting at home on the couch scrolling through your instagram feed, when suddenly a photo of your husband popped up. This in itself wasn't unusual, he posted a fair amount of things for his fans. But this pic was special it showed Tom looking badass and showing of 2 new rings. Rings which you have gotten him.

  
The caption for the post read: Look what my amazing, dotting, loving and caring _SO_ gave me. Love them darlin’.  And I love you so much!


	7. Knight

You and Tom had been together for a long while now, and you felt it was time to tell him about your ex. Your ex was not a bad breakup per-se, you just grew apart near the end. No, what you needed to tell Tom was how your ex had a tendency to obsess a little over things that is a closed chapter. That combined with Toms possessive streak might cause problems for you. So you just thought to inform him about the facts that is.

Turns out that was not your best idea.  After you told him the situation, Tom he demanded to know where this dude lived. And he gave your ex a real taking to. The poor guy has now stopped commenting on everything you post around social media.


	8. Walk

You and Tom decided you wanted to take a walk around the neighbourhood to try and relax from a stressful week. This would have been very relaxing indeed, just walking side by side taking in the life of the city around you. But you had a tendency of taking photos at random times of everyday things. And you decided that this moment right here were one of them. So you took out your phone and snapped a few pictures in rapid season.

This action however made Tom stop and ask. “What are you doing? No phones now, we were supposed to just relax on this walk. Remember?”

“Yeah I know but I just felt that this, right here was a great moment to take a photo. And look I was so right.” You answered whilst you held the phone up for Tom to see.

“Whoa… That’s an amazing photo Darlin’. You might be excused for the phone interruption.” Tom said in amazement.

And it was indeed a very beautiful photo you had managed to take.


	9. Fight

You and Tom usually considered your relationship as a healthy and strong one. And in many instances it was. This also meant that fights or disagreements occurred. Looking back it was an unnecessary brawl, as most happen to be.

It was a thursday evening in october, and you were really stressed about work yet again. Tom had just come home from film shooting the day before, so he was very tired. Despite of this you two wanted to go out, and celebrate. Tom was after all back from another big blockbuster shooting. But when it came to getting dressed and deciding where to, the stress from the past weeks made you both very irritable.

So here you are now, you in the bathroom looking at the door as it had personally offended you. And on the other side was Tom pleading with you to listen to him.

“Darlin’ listen to me, please. I’m sorry I stressed you about where we would go. Why don’t we just stay in? I don’t need the extravaganza, you should know that by now.” He asked in an almost desperate tone.

You contemplated it really hard. On the one hand the heat of the argument had cooled down, so you could see your faults to. But as a human being admitting that to him, even tho he is the love of your life, still stung.

Biting the bullet you, went towards the door and unlocked it, and then went back to sitting on the side of the bathtub. You stared at him hard, with a look that said to stay where he was, or else back to square one.

“I know you don’t really like extra things like that, it’s just I really wanted to make you feel like you done something great. And yes you really shouldn’t have stressed me like that. I do like the suggestion of just staying in. But I am still slightly pissed at you mister.” You answered.

“Great! Lovely! Let's go then, to the couch.” Tom exclaimed happily.  


	10. The Itch

You and Tom spent a lot of time apart, this also (obviously) meant you two did your laundry separately.

This time Tom was home for a short while, having only relatively local things to attend to. And the day before yesterday you were doing laundry. This isn’t really anything out of the ordinary, everyone does laundry. But a while back you found this amazing laundry detergent. You loved it for lots of reasons, the smell, the way it seemed to make the clothes extra clean and mostly soft and nice. Well turns out that was apparently only on you.

Tom was having an interview in the next town over, and he used one of the freshly washed shirts. So in the midst of sitting and being interviewed he started to feel itchy all over. As a professional he tried to hide it with all his might. However he did not succeed, the shirt was itching to much. He had to itch back of course, can’t let the shirt win.  

   

 When Tom got back home, he switched to one of his old shirts, the ones deep inside the closet. And later when you got home from work he told you about the strange thing that had happened.

“Darlin’ you know the interview I had today?” You nodded, all whilst taking out cooking utensils. “Well I had one of the regular getups. You know the grey shirt and a button down over it?”

“Yes Tom of course I know which ones you are referring to. I just cleaned them, 2 days ago.” You answered with a hint of annoyance in your voice. Because you were hungry and Tom wasn't helping to get the food done faster.

“Oh really? Well ehm I couldn’t help but notice you have switched laundry detergent since last time I was home. You wouldn’t think it could be that which caused my itching today?”

You put the pan down and said. “Huh, well I suppose it could be that”

“Great so we’ll switch to another, that does not cause me to itch like crazy at the most inconvenient times.”

You walked up to Tom and kissed him on the check. “Well just for you my love. But there is a catch, I better get food in the next 30 min or no deal. You hear me mister?”   

Tom realising how late it was getting, mustered up a “Yes Ma'am!” and went to the sink to start peeling the potatoes.

 

A few days later the interview was released and became forever known as the itch incident in your household. You would always tease Tom about it, even years after it had happened, just because you loved him so much. And Tom in turn let you, because a happy SO is a lovely sight and feeling in his opinion.    


	11. Lazy day

For once, in what felt like eternity work was calm, or as calm as it can be. So you and Tom actually went out and had a real date night, both dinner at a legit restaurant and then a movie at the cinema.

It was now morning and time to leave for work. But when you went to get up from bed to start getting dressed, something stopped you. It was Tom bearly awake but with a hold of a very strong octopus. You sighed and tried your best to turn around.

“Tom. Didn’t you hear my alarm? Do you know what that means? It happens to mean I have to be at work soon. Not, you know still in bed.” You said in an annoyed but still teasing tone.

You heard a long muffled answer and arms that hugged you even closer.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” You said all while smiling at Tom’s antics.

Finally Tom raised his head from the pillow and looked at you with somewhat unfocused gaze.

“I said darlin’. Why don’t you just stay here with me today. Work can manage one day without you keeping everything in check, I’m sure. And before you start protesting. Just imagine us lying here until afternoon and then just move to the couch and lie there. Sounds quite nice if you ask me.”

“Tom I can’t do that. Work needs me, I have reports to write not to mention all the finished ones I have to look over and send to their designated places.” You said in a desperate tone, the clock was ticking away here. Didn’t Tom get that?

“Okay I see how it is. Well I’m just gonna keep you here. So either you call work and tell them you won’t be there today, or they can just be kept wondering why. Either way you are staying here with me” Tom said and started peppering you with kisses anywhere he could reach.

 

This day you were defeated, not that you minded since it was a wonderful day with Tom. But next time you intended to win or at least get revenge. Maybe when he has some important meeting. Good plan you thought to yourself, whilst you settled in next to Tom. Tom on the other hand had started taking about ice cream of all things.    


	12. The Outfit

You were sitting on the couch looking through a photo album of you and Tom. Yes you actually had that, even in this digital age. The page you were looking at had photos of your early days together. A picture of you could be seen where you wore the most wonderful outfit known to mankind, Tom’s word not yours. That outfit actually started all of this if one was being honest. 

 

8 years ago

You and some of your friends had decided to go out. Correction your friends had decided and then dragged you along. They had come to your place and started rummaging through your closet to find something a little more fancy appropriate for going out. When they were satisfied you all went to this nice, but not too nice restaurant for catching up and drinking wine. When that was done all you wanted to do was go home, you loved your friends you really did. But an unplanned outing took it’s fair share of energy. However they wanted to go to a club or do something at least, not go home. 

The company settled for a pub with open mic. You were sitting and sipping on a cider, quite happy despite the late hour. Suddenly one of your friends nudge you in the side. 

“Hey! There is a guy over there, he’s been staring at us for a while now. I bet it’s you he is looking at.” She finished loudly, alcohol usually had that effect on people.

You looked over to where she had waved her hand. And a few tables over were indeed a very good looking guy. A guy who happened to stare right at you. You were panicking internally, but the guy just held your gaze and sent a warm smile your way.

Your friends had drunk a lot more as the night wore on, and were now up on the scene trying to think of something to entertain the crowd with.  When you turned to look at the good looking guys table again he was gone, much to your dismay. But then someone tapped your shoulder lightly. 

“Hey there. My name is Tom, Tom Hardy. I was just coming by because i just had to compliment you on a very nice outfit. It is very nice to rest my eyes on. You look magical in it” Tom said.

Your brain short-circuited. Blank, nada, nothing. And then rebooted. You stuttered out a weak thanks, and coughed and said.  “My friends put it together. It’s them up there actually.” 

“Well I suppose I have to thank them for that then, won’t I?” Tom said

 

And that was the start of something very magical indeed.  


	13. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures in the this work belongs to the orginal owners/photographers.  
>  
> 
> So sorry I haven't posted anything for a long while. School was hell with deadlines and assignments all over the place.

Tom was away on set for a few weeks, which meant you got to run the home all on your own. Nobody to cook with or clean with, nobody to go shopping with. But most importantly nobody falling asleep next to.

You had been putting off going grocery shopping for awhile and the kitchen cabinets and fridge where mocking you with their emptiness. Deciding this has to stop you grab your keys and head out to the store.

 

On your way home you had to slow down for a red light. That’s when it happened, the car behind you couldn’t stop in time.

 

Tom was just wrapping up a scene on set, when someone came running with his phone.

“Mr Hardy Sir, your phone was ringing I answered it because it wouldn’t stop. It’s your partner sir.” The assistant said, somewhat shaky.

“Thank you”Tom said to the nervous assistant. 

“Hello Love what a surprise to have you calling me. Everything alright at home?” Tom asked happily. He always missed you so much when he was away workig.

“Ehm actually are you sitting down dear? Cause you might wanna sit down for this” You said gently.

“What? What has happened!??! Are you alright? Does something hurt?” He asked you in full panic mode.

“No it’s not as bad as it sounds, okay. Deep breaths. I was on my way back from the grocery store when I had to stop for a red light. That’s when the car behind me missed to start breaking. Luckily he wasn't going that fast so the car got nudged pretty hard but I’m fine aside from some shok of course. I really liked that car you know…” You finished your explanation on a sad note.

“Oh thank the heavens you’re alright. Can you get someone to drive you home and stay with you till I get there? I’ll be home real soon okay?” Tom asked

“What no I don’t need a babysitter Tom. As I said I’m fine the car took the fall.”  You said all the while your pride took some hits.

“No you just do this for me okay. I’m on my way to the car now. See you soon. Love you so much.”

“Yeah sure. I love you too, see you soon.” You sighed. Tom is always stubborn when it comes to your well being.

 

         

When Tom got home he was a mess. He told you that he couldn’t stop thinking about how close he was to losing you. You are the love of his life after all. Who is gonna make sure he lives healthy if your not there with you smiles and hugs of comfort.

You told him you loved him to, so much. And that you actually thought about the same thing, him all alone without you. The rest of the night was spent on the couch, just you and him close together. Seeking comfort in the others presence,  the tv on low in the background.


	14. The Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures in the this work belongs to the orginal owners/photographers

You woke up around 7 from light filtering in past the curtains. Looking at the time you decided might as well start the day. You turned around and gave Tom a good morning kiss which got you a hum return, and then he fell back asleep. Quietly you slipped out from the bedroom, and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. When the tea was done you took it with you and went out to sit in the early spring warmth.

When the clock passed 10 in the morning, you were starting to wonder why Tom wasn't up yet. Usually he had difficult sleeping in due to a hectic work schedule. You went in to search for your husband.The sight that meet you broke your heart a little, for on the bed lay a whimpering mess. Tom had a high fever and a splitting headache. You felt so sad over his suffering until you remembered how it is with a sick Tom. You let out a sigh for the days ahead of you. As soon ad Tom was only half dying, he always insisted that he was fine and ready to up and at them so to speak. All whilst you rather he slept and drank alot for a few more days.  

You got your bearings together and told Tom he should get up and go to the bathroom and shower. He would feel a little better if he did. Whilst you would change the bedding and prepare lots of fluid and some salted crackers. 

Tom nodded but made no move to get up, and you realised he might need some help.  

After a difficult shower and getting Tom back to bed again, you finally got him to drink 2 glasses of water. He fell asleep soon after. While Tom sleept you entertained yourself with some cleaning and laundry. And every once in a while you checked into the bedroom seeing him still asleep. 

 

When monday rolled around and it was time for you to get to work Tom was chipper and happy. You tried to be stern and told him to take it easy today just be in front of the tv and keep drinking loads of water.  

Of course that’s not what greeted you when you came home around 5pm. No instead Tom was on the floor doing push-ups.  

“TOM!! I thought I told you not to do anything strenuous today, relax was on you to do list.” You exclaimed quite upset that Tom was not taking better care of himself. 

“Oh hello Darlin’ didn’t notice you came home. I know what you said alright. Buut I am all better. And if you want I can prove it to you. I can add a thing to my to do list all whilst I show you how much I appreciate you taking care of me this weekend. I do know how I am as a patient.” Tom said with a big smile on his face.

You sighed and decided to relent, Tom is an adult after all he should know his limits by now.


End file.
